Mi aire serás tú
by Lovelifeemusic
Summary: Fanfic Achele, se sale bastante de la realidad. Simplemente, una nueva visión de la relación Dianna-Lea. Espero que les guste!
1. Change

CAPÍTULO 1.

El día había llegado. Tras meses de audiciones, pruebas y lecturas de guión, hoy empezaba la nueva etapa de la vida de Lea Michele. Glee había llegado en el momento idóneo, ya que el estrés de Brodway comenzaba a ser difícil de soportar. Lea contaba con 23 años, y desde los 8 llevaba actuando seguidamente en diferentes funciones y obras teatrales en la meca de los musicales. Cuando, hacía ya un tiempo, se había enterado de las audiciones para una nueva serie musical, no se lo había pensado dos veces. Ese papel debía ser suyo. Le proporcionaría un cambio radical de vida: nueva ciudad, nuevos métodos de trabajo, nuevas amistades, y sobretodo, tiempo para sí misma, algo con lo que le resultaba imposible contar en Nueva York. Sus padres, compromisos familiares, amistades y, sobretodo su novio, Theo, no dejaban ni que respirase. Theo era su pareja desde hacía unos meses, y la cosa empezaba a no ir bien. Después de los primeros e idílicos momentos de todo romance, la cosa comenzó a torcerse mucho antes de lo esperado. Theo era posesivo, y excesivamente celoso. No había aceptado de buen gusto la decisión de su novia de marcharse a Los Ángeles para un nuevo proyecto, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su idea. Necesitaba un cambio, y se le había puesto ante los ojos la oportunidad ideal. Además, ese tiempo separados podría ayudarla a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él, que empezaban a emborronarse.

Lea aparcó cerca del estudio, cogió sus gafas de sol, el bolso y sus llaves y salió del coche, centrada en sus cosas. A decir verdad estaba nerviosa, cosa que no era común en ella. Cuando se lleva desde niña enfrentándose noche tras noche al exigente público de Brodway, pocas cosas puede haber que intimiden y causen nervios. Pero conocer a sus nuevos compañeros había logrado alterarla. ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Y si no se integraba? Sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar en positivo. Colocó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, pensando que, con una sonrisa, siempre sería más sencillo empezar con buen pie. Entró a los estudios, y pasó por delante de un mostrador con un recepcionista.

-Hola, buenos días, vengo para Glee –dijo con una ligera sonrisa, quitándose las gafas de sol y guardándolas en su funda dentro del bolso-

-Claro, dígame su nombre –contestó el muchacho mirándola-

-Lea, Lea Michele –respondió-

-Está bien señorita Michele –dijo tachando con fluorescente un nombre de la lista que tenía en su mesa- diríjase al estudio 2. Allí encontrará varios de sus nuevos compañeros, espere junto a ellos. En aproximadamente 20 minutos se les conducirá a una reunión.

-Ok, muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo de nuevo- ah, y llamame Lea –comentó antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el estudio nombrado.

Siguiendo los letreros que ilustraban las paredes, Lea consiguió llegar hasta una puerta en la que había un rotulo con las palabras ESTUDIO 2 y bajo el cual se encontraba un cartel con la palabra "GLEE". Lea supo que era el momento de comenzar su cambio. Suspiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla. Asomó la cabeza y vio una sala con numerosos sofás y una puerta más adelante, que parecía dar a un despacho. Sentados en los sillones, había tres chicos y dos chicas. Entró en la habitación y saludó con un ligero hola y una tímida sonrisa. Los actores que esperaban en la sala lo hacían charlando animadamente entre ellos, conociéndose, puesto que a partir de ese día tendrían que pasar bastante tiempo juntos. La primera que se levantó fue una chica de color, algo entradita en carnes, que se acercó a Lea con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? Yo soy Amber, encantada

-Lea, un placer –su sonrisa se ensanchó, y vio que todos los actores presentes se iban acercando a ellas. El siguiente que la saludó fue un muchacho con rasgos orientales, que, según dijo, se llamaba Mike. Después de él, una rubia con piernas largas y ojos azules se le acercó con una gran sonrisa-

-Hola, yo me llamo Heather, pero suelen llamarme HeMo, es por mi apellido –sonrió y le dio un abrazo, a lo que Lea respondió sonriendo aun más-

-Encantada HeMo, yo soy Lea.

Finalmente conoció también a un chico llamado Kevin y a otro que parecía más mayor, y que lucía una cresta de mohicano, llamado Mark.

Todos ellos iban a ser integrantes del Glee club, según le dijeron, por lo que compartirían horas de ensayos y escenas. Lea tenía la sensación de que acabarían siendo una pequeña familia. Según lo que iba hablando con sus nuevos compañeros, ninguno de ellos tenía la trama principal junto a ella. El personaje de Lea, Rachel Berry, era la protagonista principal de la serie, una chica con gran talento que sueña con llegar a Brodway, pero que vive despreciada en el instituto, donde todos la ven como una loser. Que vueltas da la vida, pensaba Lea, yo estoy aquí interpretándola para huir de Brodway, cansada del rol de estrella y necesitando mi espacio. Las tramas que debía interpretar se llevarían principalmente a cabo con Finn, el chico del que Rachel se enamoraría, y Quinn, la novia de éste. Al menos, en los primeros guiones que había leído, las relaciones principales se basaban en ello. Pero sus compañeros aun no habían llegado.

Lea observó como la puerta se abría, y miró hacia ella intrigada. Aparecieron tres personas: un chico bajito, castaño, muy pálido de piel, con los ojos claros; una muchacha con rasgos latinos y un chico muy alto, moreno y con cara de niño. Lea sonrió e imitó a sus compañeros que se acercaban a recibir a las nuevas llegadas. El chico pálido se llamaba Chris, y sería Kurt, y Lea no pudo evitar pensar cuanto le pegaba el papel, ya que parecía tener algo de la personalidad de él en sí mismo. La chica, llamada Naya, sería Santana, una de las animadoras y secuaces de Quinn. Lea se echó a reir cuando le dijo que debería hacerle la vida imposible. La chica era muy agradable, y se veía que tendría un buen sentido del humor. Por último, el chico alto la sorprendió claramente cuando le anunció que sería Finn. Su nombre real era Cory, y parecía realmente majo. Pero Lea no podía dejar de preguntarse si su gran altura no sería un inconveniente en sus escenas, ya que la diferencia entre ambos era abismal.

Lea se sentó junto a HeMo y Naya, que parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, provocando un súbito silencio en la sala. De la habitación contigua salieron tres personas, que se colocaron frente a ellos, mirándoles.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Ryan Murphy, aunque algunos ya me conoceréis de vuestras audiciones, y soy el productor ejecutivo de Glee. A mi lado se encuentran Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuk, coocreadores y coguionistas de la serie. Quería daros la bienvenida formalmente a este…

El productor ejecutivo se vió interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta del estudio. Cuando se abrió, aparecieron dos chicas tras ella. Una rubia y una muchacha de rasgos asiáticos miraban al frente algo avergonzadas, y entraron en la sala con la cabeza algo gacha.

-Hola, disculpen el retraso… es que tuvimos una pequeña avería de camino –comentó la asiática intentando salir del aprieto-

Lea no pudo evitar mirar a la rubia que entraba tras ella. Algo le resultaba extraño en ella… incluso diría que familiar. No podía retirar la vista de la chica rubia, no entendía por qué.

-No os preocupéis, chicas, sentaos por allí –dijo Brad- esto no es más que una reunión para conoceros antes de comenzar los ensayos –sonrió-

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá de la derecha, al lado de Chris y Amber, que las miraron con una pequeña sonrisa. En un momento, mientras se sentaban, las miradas de las chicas se cruzaron, haciendo a Lea sentirse aún más rara.

-Cómo iba diciendo –prosiguió Ryan- quería daros la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto, que comienza cargado de ilusiones. Estoy seguro de que vamos a triunfar chicos, tenemos un elenco envidiable, y vamos a hacer de este sueño una realidad segura –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- cómo ha dicho Brad, el objetivo de esta reunión es que os conozcáis entre vosotros, por eso quiero que vayáis saliendo aquí y vayáis diciendo vuestro nombre, el personaje que interpretaréis y por qué queréis formar parte de este proyecto. ¿Quién se atreve a empezar?

Poco a poco, fueron saliendo los actores. Lea no podía dejar de mirar a la chica rubia que se sentaba a la derecha de su sillón. Realmente le era familiar, no tenía ninguna duda, la había visto antes. Pero… ¿dónde? Al fin, el momento llegó, y la rubia se levantó dispuesta a hacer su presentación. Lea esperaba impaciente, ya que esperaba suponer más sobre su nueva compañera si al menos conocía su nombre. La chica se colocó al frente, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, soy Dianna Agron, aunque podéis llamarme Di, si queréis. En Glee interpretaré a Quinn Fabray, la jefa de las animadoras. Y la razón por la que quiero pertenecer a Glee es porque mi sueño siempre ha sido formar parte de algo especial, y tengo la sensación de que este proyecto lo será, sin ninguna duda –dijo sonriendo sin parar. Lea abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Dianna? ¿De verdad había dicho que se llamaba Dianna?

En cuanto terminó la reunión, decidió abordarla, tenía que ser ella, no tenía ninguna duda. Cogió rápidamente su bolso y se dirigió hacia la rubia, cuando Mark se interpuso en su camino.

-Ey, Lea, que vamos a ir a tomar algo todo el elenco, te vienes, ¿no? –esta frase la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-Sí, claro, contad conmigo… déjame un momento que he de comentarle algo a Dianna.

-¿A Dianna? Acabo de verla salir, si corres la pillarás antes de que salga del estudio –contestó Mark-

-¿No viene con todos?

-No, bueno, sí, vendrá más tarde, según me ha dicho Jenna tenía que arreglar unos pequeños asuntos.

Lea no contestó y echó a correr por los pasillos del edificio. Finalmente vio su melena rubia unos metros por delante suya.

-¡Dianna! –gritó, a lo que la rubia contestó dándose la vuelta-

-¿si? –dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo convencerse a Lea. Definitivamente, era ella. Su sonrisa era imposible de confundir, aun después de todos aquellos años.

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo Lea riéndose-

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo la rubia confundida-

-¿No me reconoces –contestó la morena aun riendo y se acercó al oído de Dianna- Lady Di?

Dianna abrió muchísimo los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se había quedado paralizada, y sólo atinó a decir dos palabras.

-¿Sweet Lea?


	2. Remember

**Lo primero y antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, realmente animan a seguir.**

**Arancha, gracias por la rectificación, tienes toda la razón, no me dí cuenta! **

**Espero que os guste el capi!**

CAPITULO 2.

-No me lo puedo creer… -dijo la rubia por vigesimoquinta vez, provocando las risas de la morena que la seguía mirando desde su posición- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… ¿Cómo te va? ¡Has cambiado muchísimo!

Lea seguía riendo. Dianna era igual que cuando se habían conocido, ya bastantes años atrás. Era tan expresiva… tan natural… y su sonrisa seguía intacta, esa sonrisa que tantísimo tiempo le había costado sacar de su cabeza.

En ese momento miles de imágenes circulaban por las mentes de ambas, millones de recuerdos, de risas, de canciones, y sobretodo, siempre juntas. Juntas habían pasado el que ambas consideraban el mejor verano de su vida. Tenían quince años, y Lea aprovechó las vacaciones de verano que le habían brindado en su último proyecto musical coincidentes con las de su colegio para acudir a un campamento musical durante todo el verano. Una compañera de elenco se lo había pedido, que fuera como referente algunos días, para darles algún consejo a los chavales que acudían a ese campamento como formación, con el sueño de llegar algún día al escenario que ellas compartían en esos momentos. Lea aceptó de inmediato, pero con una condición. En el campamento no sería una estrella de Brodway. Acudiría todo el verano, y quería ser una chica más. Quería demostrar a sus compañeros que, detrás de las luces y los personajes, se encontraban personas normales, como cualquiera, y así acabar con el mito de la frialdad y lejanía de las estrellas. Su compañera aceptó, y ella, por unos meses, pudo dejar de ser Lea Michele, para ser simplemente Lea.

Recordaba con claridad el primer día de campamento. Multitud de chicos y chicas jóvenes, pero de edades y clases variadas esperaban con ilusión la experiencia que iban a realizar. Todos tenían el mismo sueño, y sólo querían empezar a cantar cuanto antes. Pequeños grupos empezaban a formarse tímidamente, rompiendo la barrera del primer día e intentando comenzar a conocer a los que durante unos meses serían su propia familia. Esa era otra de las funciones del campamento. Cuando entras en un proyecto teatral, una de las bases fundamentales del éxito es la compenetración de los actores. Si no hay buen ambiente de trabajo, el montaje y la realización cobran muchísima más dificultad. Por ello la larga duración del campamento, debían aprender a convivir como una familia, un verdadero elenco. Lea no pudo evitar fijarse en una muchacha rubia, delgada, que observaba todo desde un segundo plano. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, y la rubia le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Haciendo acopio de valor, Lea se acercó a ella.

-Hola… -dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa- soy Lea, ¿y tú?

-Dianna –dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos- encantada –sonrió-

Fue la primera vez que Lea se perdió en los ojos de la rubia, la primera de las millones de conversaciones que tuvieron ese verano, donde se volvieron inseparables.

Lea volvió al presente, a la realidad. Dianna la miraba con la misma sonrisa que aquel primer día. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a meterse en la conversación.

-Me han dicho que no vienes con todos a cenar… ¿Puedo convencerte para que lo hagas?

Dianna rió.

-Lo voy a hacer, solo que ahora mismo he de ir a ver a mi representante. Mi incorporación a Glee ha sido completamente una sorpresa, ayer mismo me lo dijeron después de mi audición, he sido la última en entrar. Aún no he firmado el contrato, a eso voy –dijo la rubia mirándola-

-Ah… -fue lo único que pudo decir Lea- bueno… no te entretengo entonces, ve y luego ya hablamos –sonrió.

-Lo estoy deseando-dijo Dianna depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de Lea- nos vemos enseguida, Sweet Lea –se despidió riendo, dejando a la morena observándola con cara de idiota, sin dejar de recordar momentos de ese verano.

(Flashback)

Apenas llevaban unos días de campamento y ya eran inseparables. Después de días de clases y actividades, había llegado el día de las primeras actuaciones. Por grupos iban a mostrar delante de todos los demás sus avances, y Lea no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Se encontraban detrás del escenario, las dos solas, como de costumbre, y les quedaban aproximadamente veinte minutos antes de su dúo. Lea sacudía su pierna sin parar y Dianna la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

-No me puedo creer que justo la única persona del campamento con experiencia en Brodway esté nerviosa –dijo riendo la rubia-

-Es precisamente por eso, Di, estoy nerviosa porque, si después de esta noche descubren mi experiencia, no me volverán a tratar como hasta ahora…

-Hasta ahora no hemos tratado con nadie, Lea… nosotras nos complementamos, si nadie nos ha tratado en estos días no creo que vayan a hacerlo después de hoy.

-Ya, pero ¿y si cuando se enteren de mi trabajo intentan acercarse? Mi verano acabará siendo un infierno, me agobiarán… sólo quiero ser normal, Dianna… -dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, lo que provocó que la rubia se acercara a ella, fundiéndose ambas en un abrazo.

-Mira Lea… creo ser la única persona de aquí que te conoce realmente… y sé que eres una persona maravillosa, mucho más que una estrella de Brodway. Eres especial, dulce, cariñosa, y si ellos no lo quieren ver, y prefieren quedarse con los focos, serán estúpidos. Pase lo que pase de hoy en adelante, pienso estar a tu lado todo el verano. Quiero cantar a tu lado, que me ayudes a mejorar mi voz. Quiero pasear contigo por el lago, y que me cuentes todas esas anécdotas que tanto me gustan. Quiero ser tu aire cuando creas que no puedes respirar, para poder seguir cantando. Déjame estar a tu lado, y todo será más fácil, lo prometo.

Lea no pudo más que abrazarla más fuerte, y cerrar los ojos. No podía creer haber encontrado alguien así en el campamento, pero sentía que, a su lado, nada podía ir mal. Comenzó a deshacer el abrazo, y se perdió una vez más en los ojos verdes de la rubia, que la miraba con ternura. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lea, que entrelazó sus manos con las de Dianna.

-Eres un ángel, ¿lo sabías? –susurró la morena mirándola fijamente. Dianna rió viéndola.

-¿Y tú sabías que eres lo más dulce que hay? – sonrió- a partir de ahora pienso llamarte Sweet Lea –continuó riendo-

-¿Ah sí? Ya te buscaré yo a ti un nombrecito, señorita Dianna –comenzaron a reír juntas, con las manos entrelazadas cuando alguien tras ellas apareció.

-Chicas, es vuestro turno, mucha mierda y a comeros el escenario.

(Fin del flashback)

Lea caminaba pensativa de camino a su coche, para dirigirse al lugar donde habían decidido encontrarse en unos minutos. Tantas cosas habían pasado ese verano… había supuesto un cambio radical en su vida, y no podía dejar de pensar que, la reaparición de Dianna en su presente traería de nuevo consecuencias devastadoras. Ya las estaba trayendo, de hecho, cuando desde que la había visto de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo en ella.

Llegó al restaurante, y se enfrascó en las típicas conversaciones de grupo en las que intentaban conocerse. Todos hablaban de sus experiencias en el mundo del espectáculo, y aunque Lea intervenía animadamente, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la puerta del restaurante, esperando verla de un momento a otro. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jenna levantó algo la voz y comentó.

-Chicos, Dianna acaba de mandarme un sms, que le va a ser imposible venir por problemas de papeleo, que lo siente mucho y que nos ve mañana…

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy, me ha quedado algo más corto, y no me convence, no tiene mucha acción, pero necesitaba explicar parte del pasado de ambas (volverá, aviso xDDD)**

**Espero que guste, pronto, nuevo capítulo! besos**


	3. SMS

**Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que guste, y perdón por el retraso!**

**PD: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

CAPÍTULO 3.

Lea se había quedado algo chafada con la intervención de Jenna. Tenía la ilusión de volver a ver a Dianna esa noche, y poder conocer más que había sido de ella en aquellos años. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió sumergirse en la conversación que mantenían Cory y Chris, sentados a su lado.

-Yo creo que vamos a tener éxito, la serie tiene buena pinta –dijo Chris-

-Sí, aunque yo tengo miedo por la cantidad de coreografías que debemos aprender… El baile no es mi fuerte –comentó Cory causando las risas de su alrededor

-Bueno, no te preocupes, todo es practicar –comentó Lea sonriendo, cuando su móvil sonó. Miró la pequeña pantalla, había recibido un mensaje. Supuso que sería de Theo, o en su defecto de Jonathan, su mejor amigo. Sacó el móvil distraídamente y abrió el sms. El remitente era un número que no tenía en agenda, lo que la sorprendió.

[_Lea? Soy Dianna, conseguí tu número en la agencia, sólo quería disculparme por no ir a la cena, me apetecía verte de nuevo__-Di _]

Lea se quedó en shock. Dianna se había tomado muchas molestias solo por disculparse, lo que le recordó aquellos momentos que vivieron hace unos años, donde la rubia hacía lo que fuese por ella, la mimaba como nadie. Una sonrisa se le escapó, y se apresuró a contestar. Borró tres veces el SMS antes de enviarlo, no sabía cómo expresarse, ni quería ser demasiado cariñosa, le daba miedo después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Al final se decidió por las palabras exactas y pulsó el botón enviar.

[_Lady! Yo también tenía ganas de verte esta noche, esto no es tan divertido sin ti… a la próxima no puedes faltar__ -L_]

En otra parte de la ciudad, Dianna movía sin cesar su pierna izquierda, nerviosa. Algunos pequeños problemas de última hora se habían producido en la realización de su contrato, y debía esperar a tener todo solucionado. Le había dado muchísima rabia no ir a la cena con sus compañeros, ya que era una espléndida oportunidad para conocerles mejor, y, también, para desarrollar su reencuentro con Lea. Había pasado tiempo, pero al reconocerla, todos los momentos del pasado volvieron a su mente, y los sentimientos que creía olvidados, volvieron a su corazón. Fueron esos sentimientos los que la llevaron a pedirle a Jimmy, su agente, el listado de teléfonos del elenco, buscando especialmente el de la morena. Cuando lo consiguió, dudó si llamarla, pero sabía que se encontraba con todo el elenco, y no le pareció apropiado. Se decidió por mandarle un SMS, pero no quería demostrar que estaba ansiosa por verla de nuevo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y no sabía si Lea seguiría siendo como la conoció. Tras darle muchas vueltas, escribió algo sencillo y conciso, y lo envió. Desde entonces habían pasado unos 10 minutos, y esperaba ansiosa una respuesta que no llegaba. ¿Y si no era su número? ¿Y si no quería contestar? Enfrascada en estos pensamientos escuchó el pitido del móvil, y se lanzó ansiosa a por él. Sonrió inmediatamente al ver el nombre de Lea en la pantalla, y se apresuró a contestar. En menos de un minuto había reescrito el mismo mensaje cuatro veces, mas no se decidía a enviarlo. Finalmente suspiró, cerró los ojos y lo envió.

[_No lo dudes! Pero me apetece verte a ti, que te parece si salimos mañana a comer? No me vale un no ;) –Di_ ]

Lea se estremeció al leer el mensaje. No se lo esperaba, Dianna la estaba invitando a comer, después de todo estaba tan ansiosa por ponerse al día como ella. No pudo evitar recordar otra escena de aquel campamento, que situó una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Flashback)

-Me han dicho Alexa y Dan que esta noche iban a hacer algo en su cabaña… ¿te apetece ir? –dijo Lea tumbada a la sombra de un árbol, reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Dianna, que se apoyaba en el tronco. Ésta sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ir? Yo pensaba hacer algo las dos juntas… ya llevamos medio campamento, y quiero pasar el máximo tiempo contigo antes de que te marches a Nueva York… había pensado algo, pero si te apetece ir a lo de Alexa, lo entenderé –dijo Dianna con la cabeza algo gacha-

-No, no, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, lo decía por ir juntas… pero estoy segura de que tu plan es mejor –sonrió- ¿Qué tenías pensado?

-Es una sorpresa –la rubia sonrió- simplemente te digo que te tienes que poner guapa, aunque eso para ti no sea complicado.

Lea se sonrojó. Dianna siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar con sus constantes piropos, era increíble como sabía que decir en el momento apropiado para sorprenderla.

-Anda, ambas sabemos que la guapa de las dos eres tú –ambas rieron-

-Ya, ya quisieras… bueno, entonces, ¿te espero a las ocho en la caseta principal? –Dianna se agachó y susurró al oído de Lea- No me vale un no…

Lea sonrió ampliamente y se estremeció al sentir el leve contacto de los labios de Dianna sobre su oreja. Mordió su labio inferior distraídamente.

-Está bien… nos veremos allí… a ver con que me sorprendes esta vez, Lady Di.

(Fin del flashback)

No sabía si era casualidad que Dianna hubiera usado precisamente esa frase, o lo había hecho adrede para estimular sus recuerdos. Pero, fuera como fuese, lo había hecho, Lea había sentido de nuevo la sensación de paz que respiraban en el campamento. Decidió responderle con la misma manera, incitándola a recordar aquellos momentos que estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria.

[_Dalo por __h__echo! Tú eliges lugar… a ver con que me sorprendes esta vez, Lady Di ;) –L_]

Dianna sólo sonrió leyendo la respuesta de la morena. Había caído en sus palabras, lo cual demostraba que mantenía esos recuerdos tan a flote como ella. Iba a contestar cuando Jimmy apareció.

-Al fin está todo listo, Dianna, sólo te queda firmar

Dianna entró en el despacho, donde un contrato con numerosas páginas la esperaba. No negaba sus nervios, estaba a punto de firmar el que, probablemente sería el contrato más importante de su vida, el que la catapultaría a la fama. Siempre y cuando la serie funcionase. Pero esto iba a salir bien, algo dentro de sí misma se lo decía. Cogió aire y firmó página tras página todos los requisitos del contrato. Cuando finalizó, se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Pues ya está –dijo Jimmy- estás dentro de Glee, enhorabuena –sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza-

-Muchas gracias, sin ti no lo habría conseguido nunca –respondió Dianna correspondiendo a su abrazo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-

-Es mi trabajo, y es un placer –se separaron- ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa, o cenar algo para celebrarlo? –Dianna notó como miraba sus ojos, y decidió no darle ningún margen de duda, no la interesaba.

-No, Jimmy, lo siento, estoy cansada, me marcho a casa, además, traje mi coche. Nos vemos en otra ocasión –Dianna se alejó dedicándole una última sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dirigió al parking del edificio. Una vez allí se dio cuenta de que no había respondido al último SMS de Lea.

*¡Mierda! Debí haberle respondido, ni siquiera sabe la hora de quedada mañana… Pero… ya está, cambio de planes* -pensó Dianna arrancando rápidamente su coche y marchándose de las oficinas.

Lea estaba impaciente, miraba su móvil cada veinte segundos, para cerciorarse de que ningún mensaje había sido recibido. Empezaba a impacientarse, había pasado ya media hora desde la última respuesta de la rubia, y no era normal su tardanza. ¿Se habría olvidado?

-Lea, por más que mires el móvil, no va a sonar… -dijo Naya, que había observado el comportamiento de la morena- ¿esperas alguna llamada importante?

-Eh… no, simplemente estaba conversando con alguien por SMS, y no responde, estoy extrañada.

-Ah, ya supongo, mensajitos con el novio –Naya rió amistosamente, ante la mirada de Lea, que se echó a reír también-

-Qué más quisiera él… -Lea disminuyó su sonrisa al acordarse de Theo- No, es simplemente una amiga.

-Uy… ¿problemas? –dijo Naya, que ya se había sentado a su lado mientras los demás se habían trasladado a una zona más a la derecha, con numerosas mesas de billar-

-Algo así… bueno, no… en realidad no lo sé, estoy confundida con él… Es una de las razones por las que vine a Los Ángeles y busqué esta oportunidad. Necesitaba tiempo para mí.

-Entiendo… De todas formas, si necesitas hablar, aquí tienes una amiga para lo que quieras –Naya sonrió sinceramente, provocando de nuevo la risa de Lea- Eh, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Pues que ahora mismo estás hablando así conmigo, tan normal, y a partir de la semana que viene tendrás que llamarme enano, manos de hombre y otras lindezas –Naya se empezó a reír junto a ella-

-La verdad es que es algo paradójico… pero será divertido, además, sé que va a funcionar.

-Yo creo lo mismo –dijo Lea dedicándole una última sonrisa- de todas maneras, creo que me voy a ir ya, he de ir al hotel, y prefiero descansar algo antes de ponerme mañana a buscar piso.

-¿Viniste en coche? -preguntó Naya-

-Sí, no te preocupes, nos vemos en unos días, despídete del resto de mi parte, por favor

-Eso está hecho, conduce con cuidado y descansa –dijo Naya dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Lea sonrió y salió del restaurante enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Dianna seguía sin contestar a su mensaje, y una extraña sensación entre preocupación y enfado se apoderaba de ella. Comenzó a buscar las llaves de su coche en el bolso, que iba a rebosar. Llegó a la puerta del automóvil y se detuvo frente a ella, peleándose con el manojo de llaves que se resistía a salir del bolso. Cuando, finalmente lo consiguió, dirigió la llave a la cerradura. Pero no llegó a abrir, ya que alguien había agarrado su brazo.

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, no soy buena para dejar la intriga, pero espero que haya gustado :)**

**Próximamente el nuevo capítulo de los dos fics, espero sus reviews!**

**Twitter: PaolitaLofMusic**


	4. Fail

Hola! Bien, como ya dije en el otro fic, he estado de vacaciones, lo que explica mi ausencia! Intentaré escribir más seguidamente ahora! Gracias por los Reviews del anterior capítulo! Espero los de este! Un besoo

CAPÍTULO 4.

Lea se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, con los músculos en tensión dispuesta a defenderse si fuera necesario. Pero al ver la persona que la tenía agarrada se relajó.

-¡Mark! Me has dado un susto de muerte –Mark sonrió.

-Te habías dejado el monedero en el restaurante, pensé que te haría falta –dijo el chico.

-Muchas gracias, ni me había dado cuenta...

-¿Te marchas tan temprano? Podrías quedarte un ratito más con nosotros, lo estamos pasando bien.

-Lo sé, y me encantaría, pero mañana he de arreglar unos asuntos, y necesito estar descansada.

-Bueno, como quieras, lleva cuidado, ¿vale? No podemos hacer la serie sin Rachel Berry –Mark rió, contagiando a Lea.

-Tranquilo, iré sin prisa, cuando llegue avisaré a Naya por sms, gracias por preocuparte, nos vemos –Lea depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho y montó en su coche, viendo cómo se alejaba hacia el restaurante, situado en la esquina anterior. Mark miró el reloj, aún era temprano. Había tenido mucha suerte con el papel que le había tocado interpretar, Puck era un personaje atractivo, además de tener escenas con todas las chicas guapas de la serie, lo que le hacía estar realmente contento. Llegando a la puerta se encontró con una apresurada Dianna, que llegaba sin apenas mirar a su alrededor.

-¡Dianna! Pensábamos que no vendrías hoy –dijo parándose con ella a la entrada-

-Bueno, al final no tardé demasiado y decidí pasarme un momento a veros, ¿estáis todos dentro?

-Sí, bueno, excepto Lea, que acaba de marcharse –Dianna cambió el gesto, no podía creer que la única persona que necesitaba ver no estuviera.

-Ah… y, ¿por qué se fue? Aún es temprano, ¿no?

-Sí, pero me dijo que estaba cansada y mañana tenía planes, de todas formas pasa, lo estamos pasando de maravilla.

Dianna asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se introdujo en el local, detrás de Mark, y vio a todos sus compañeros, algunos bailando, otros jugando al billar, y otros simplemente tomando una copa sentados en las mesas. Saludó con una sonrisa a todos y se dirigió a la mesa, donde se encontraba Jenna junto con Amber y Harry, charlando animadamente.

-¡Hombre rubia! Pensaba que no ibas a venir, Jimmy te entretuvo mucho, ¿no? –comentó la asiática mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, problemas de última hora con el papeleo, ya sabes, cuando las cosas se hacen con prisa… pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, que es lo importante, ¿qué tal todo por aquí?

-Genial –respondió Amber- la verdad es que lo poco que voy conociendo a la gente me parecen muy agradables –sonrió a la rubia.

En ese momento vio a Naya mirando su teléfono móvil desde la barra, y dio un grito llamando a Mark.

-Eh, Mark, Lea ya llegó a su hotel, puedes quedarte tranquilo –el chico sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la morena, que apenas le prestó atención.

Lea ya estaba en casa, lo que significaba que podría contestar a un sms más. Dianna se excusó un momento para ir al lavabo, y una vez allí escribió rápidamente un mensaje de texto que se apresuró a enviar.

Lea ya había llegado a su habitación, y se había tumbado sobre la colcha de la cama, aun vestida con la ropa de calle. No tenía sueño realmente, ni se encontraba cansada, pero no le apetecía continuar en ese bar. Sus compañeros eran simpáticos, pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, y realmente le habían caído bien, pero se sentía algo decepcionada por la ausencia de Dianna, y por su desaparición repentina de la conversación por mensaje de texto. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, a lavarse los dientes, tenía por costumbre hacerlo antes de cambiarse de ropa. Mientras lo hacía escuchó el sonido de su móvil, era un mensaje, y se lanzó rápidamente a por él. Efectivamente, era de Dianna.

[_Señorita Michele, vengo a verla y me encuentro con que se ha ido, le parece bonito?Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, realmente no quería esperar a mañana para verte..Di.]_

Lea abrió los ojos. No lo podía creer, Dianna había ido a la cena a buscarla, pero ella, en su empeño de desaparecer antes de tiempo había arruinado su sorpresa. Decidió arreglar el problema, y se apresuró a contestar el mensaje.

[_Lo siento! Si llego a saber que irías, me habría quedado a esperarte… puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo?te apetece un café conmigo en el hotel?-L_]

Pulsó la tecla enviar, y nada más hacerlo, se arrepintió. Acababa de invitar a Dianna, a su amor de adolescencia, encontrado 8 años después, a tomar café con ella, las dos solas en una habitación de hotel. Lea se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ni ella misma sabía lo que podría pasar si se quedaba a solas con ella, no sabía cómo se encontraban sus sentimientos, ahora que había vuelto a verla. La respuesta de Dianna no tardó en llegar.

[_Wow, una estrella de Brodway me invita a su hotel, soy afortunada! Pásame la dirección y en breve estoy a tu lado ;) –Di_]

El sms con la dirección llegó rápidamente al teléfono de Dianna, que se excusó de sus compañeros, diciendo que sólo había pasado a saludarlos, pero tenía que marcharse. Tras la despedida, montó en su coche y puso rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba la morena. Un nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella, trataba de auto convencerse de que no pasaría nada, demasiado tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez, ni siquiera sabía si Lea tenía pareja. Despacio, orientándose gracias a su navegador, logró encontrar el lugar citado. Aparcó el coche, y se dirigió a la recepción, donde había una joven, de aparentes veinte años, a la que decidió preguntar la manera de llegar a la habitación de la morena.

-Disculpa, ¿para encontrar la habitación 392? –preguntó Dianna a la joven, morena, de ojos claros, que incorporó su mirada, clavándola en la suya, con una ligera sonrisa-

-Ehmmm –balbuceó la recepcionista, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la actriz- escalera de la izquierda, tercer piso… ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

Dianna sonrió, entendiendo el evidente coqueteo de la empleada, y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, pero muchas gracias –Dianna sonrió una última vez y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, fijándose bien en los carteles que numeraban las habitaciones, no quería equivocarse. Finalmente llegó ante la puerta 392. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que esa noche cambiarían muchas, muchas cosas. Tocó la puerta y sólo esperó.

Cortito, pero bueno, lo interesante realmente, llegará a su debido tiempo xD espero sus reviews! Un beso!

Twitter: PaolitaLofMusic


	5. Tag

**Holaa! bueno, al fin estoy de vuelta! sé que querreis matarme, pero me abandonó doña inspiración, y ha tardado más de lo previsto en volver, pero bueno, aqui os dejo el nuevo capítulo, y espero que para el jueves noche esté el nuevo del otro fic! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

CAPÍTULO 5.

Unos golpes secos en la pared se escucharon, y ellas se miraron cómplices, riéndose.

-Deberíamos bajar el volumen –dijo Lea aun riendo y bebiendo de su copa de vino.

Llevaban algo más de una hora juntas cuando decidieron hacer uso del servicio de habitaciones, pidiendo algo de comer para Dianna, que no había cenado, y una botella de vino. Desde ese momento las risas se hicieron aún más abundantes, debido al efecto del alcohol que comenzaba a aparecer en ambas muchachas.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando encerraron a Alexa en el armario de los amplificadores? Y se quedó afónica de gritar –dijo Dianna sin hacer caso de la sugerencia de la morena, riendo a carcajadas, contagiando a su compañera, que se dejó caer sobre la cama, al lado de donde la rubia terminaba de comer, y se dedicaba completamente al vino. Dejó su copa a medio terminar sobre la mesa, junto a la de Lea, riendo aún, y se tumbó a su lado, notando como sus risas se iban calmando lentamente. Dianna giró la cabeza y vio a Lea mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrió también, algo tímida, y retiró rápidamente la mirada, nerviosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sonriendo-

-Nada… sólo te miraba –dijo Lea sonriendo.

-¿y por qué me mirabas? –dijo Dianna volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la morena-

-No sé… me gusta mirarte… estás aún más guapa que cuando te conocí –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, fijándose en los detalles del rostro de Dianna, que enrojeció levemente, esbozando una sonrisa tímida y tapó su rostro con las manos- no te tapes, que es verdad –dijo Lea riendo-

-Anda, calla –intentó evadirse la rubia- venga, cuéntame que hiciste en estos años –dijo sentándose de nuevo en el colchón, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándola interesada.

-Nada nuevo, obras, trabajos, terminar los estudios… lo que más o menos hacía cuando te conocí. Acepté venir a Los Ángeles porque necesitaba un cambio de aires… estaba agobiada…

-¿Agobiada? ¿Por qué? –preguntó la rubia-

-No lo sé exactamente… llevo muchos años ceñida a la misma rutina, nunca cambia, lo que cambia es el texto que has de decir delante del público… No me quejo, soy feliz haciendo mi trabajo, pero necesitaba cambiar, demasiado tiempo en Brodway quema.

-Wow, Lea, ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de hablar como una verdadera diva? –rió Dianna y se lanzó a imitarla- "Demasiado tiempo en Brodway quema, soy Lea Michele y me aburro de ser famosa"

Lea mandó una mirada asesina a la rubia, pero al ver la cara de ésta, desternillándose, no pudo evitar volver a caer en una risa constante. Desde que Dianna había entrado en la habitación, el ambiente no podía ser mejor. Al contrario de lo que Lea temía, los silencios incómodos habían brillado por su ausencia, y la confianza entre las chicas había renacido de sus propias cenizas, haciéndolas pasar un rato mucho más que agradable. Pero, en el fondo, ambas sabían que había cosas de su pasado que, antes o después, deberían hablar, aclarar, y, ¿quién sabe si retomar?

Dianna miró a Lea, se había quedado boca arriba, en silencio, simplemente mirando al techo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era adorable, de eso no había duda, lo era años atrás y lo seguía siendo. La rubia se tumbó al lado de Lea, imitando su posición, pero impulsándose con fuerza hacia atrás, buscando apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama para estar más cómoda. La pequeña morena, por el contrario, se incorporó, quedándose sentada frente a ella, pensativa. Transcurrieron varios minutos, ninguna sería capaz de decir cuantos, en un absoluto silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era un silencio cómplice, necesario, en el que cada una se enfrascó en sus propios pensamientos, dejando que en ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaran, haciendo saltar chispas.

Dianna sacudió la cabeza. Los pensamientos negativos estaban acudiendo a su mente, sacando a relucir antiguos miedos. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba conocer que pasó, después del campamento, para que las cosas cambiaran de una manera tan radical.

_(Flashback.)_

_-No me puedo creer que sea la última noche… ¿de verdad pasaron tres meses? –dijo Lea, abrazada completamente al cuerpo de la rubia, tumbada a su lado. Apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración pausada, tranquila._

_-A mí también se me fueron volando –contestó Dianna, jugando con un mechón de la morena entre sus dedos- parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí –sonrió levemente, y notó un largo suspiro proveniente de Lea- ¿Qué pasa sweetie?_

_-No quiero que este verano acabe Di… no quiero separarme de ti._

_Dianna no pudo reprimir un escalofrío ante las palabras de Lea. Llevaba un verano de ensueño, conociéndola, disfrutando de su compañía, pero por primera vez sintió la realidad de esas palabras. El verano acababa. Era hora de despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño. Pero no quería hacerlo. Realmente no podía hacerlo. Se sentía protegida, feliz, se había encontrado a sí misma al lado de esa morena bajita de sonrisa brillante. Y estaba a una sola noche de que su sueño se esfumara. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo lo que habían vivido no quedaría en nada por parte de Lea. Necesitaba saber que parte de ellas seguiría unida. Se incorporó en el duro colchón y se levantó de la cama, dejando a Lea extrañada por su comportamiento. Abrió su mochila, y sacó el rollo de las etiquetas que utilizaban para diferenciar los trabajos y partituras de cada uno. Bajo la atenta mirada de Lea, que no llegaba a entender el comportamiento de la rubia, recortó un par de etiquetas, y, cogiendo el rotulador dorado, escribió algo en ellas. La morena no conseguía leer lo que ponía en las etiqueta, mas decidió esperar. Finalmente, Dianna se levantó del suelo, y sonriendo hizo un gesto a Lea para que se acercara a ella. La morena obedeció sin rechistar, colocándose a la altura de Dianna, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

_Dianna tomó la mano de la morena, y sonriendo sin cesar, comenzó a hablar._

_-Lea… este verano a tu lado ha sido inolvidable, mágico… no quiero creer que mañana se acabe, y tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo. Porque me has hecho sentir cosas increíbles, cosas que no creo que pueda sentir más adelante. Sí, sé que somos niñas aún, y que no deberíamos sentirnos así, pero yo no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero Lea… necesito saber que esto ha sido también especial para ti, que no me vas a olvidar, que no vas a desaparecer de mi vida._

_Lea la miró asombrada. La magnitud de las palabras que acababa de escuchar la habían dejado en shock. Notó la mano de la rubia sobre su pierna, y se perdió en los ojos verdes que la contemplaban. Intentó comenzar a decir algo, más un suave dedo se colocó en sus labios, haciendo que guardara silencio. Levantó su otra mano, cuyo puño mantenía cerrado, y cogió suavemente la palma de Lea, depositando sobre ella un par de etiquetas, cuadradas entre sí para formar una sola, sin pegamento que pudiera incomodar. En la etiqueta había unas palabras escritas, que Lea leyó maravillada._

_"Stars never stop to shine…"_

_Levantó la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos vidriosos, y con una increíble sonrisa en la cara. Solo atinó a sostener el mentón de la rubia, con suavidad, y a acercarse a ella, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios._

_-Te quiero, Di… te quiero muchísimo_

_-Y yo a ti, pequeña… prométeme que me escribirás… que esto no acaba aquí_

_Lea observó los ojos verdes de la rubia, perdiéndose en ellos una vez más, y susurró lentamente._

_-Lo prometo_

_(Fin del flashback)_

-Di, ¿estás bien? –dijo Lea preocupada, pues la rubia se había quedado mirando a un punto fijo, sin responder a lo que le había preguntado. Ésta salió rápidamente de su ensoñación, volviendo al presente, mas con el semblante serio, sin poder evitar sentir que aquellos sentimientos de los días posteriores volvieran a aparecer.

-¿Por qué me mentiste, Lea? –dijo muy seria, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Lea, atónita.

-Me prometiste que no acabaría allí… que me escribirías… y no volví a recibir noticias tuyas. Durante meses te mandé cartas que nunca eran correspondidas. ¿Por qué, Lea? ¿Acaso para ti sólo fue un juego?

Lea estaba completamente sorprendida, no se esperaba para nada aquella salida de la rubia.

-Dianna, nunca recibí ninguna carta, si lo hubiera hecho, te habría respondido sin duda… extravié tu dirección en el viaje de vuelta, se me debió traspapelar con las maletas, y esperaba recibir tu primera carta para poder responderla. Pero nunca llegó Di, pensé que te habías olvidado.

-¿Yo? Te mandé al menos 30 cartas… tenía la esperanza de que al menos las leyeras, de que sintieras que seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

-¡Pues nunca llegaron Di! ¡Nunca! Ojalá lo hubieran hecho, ¿sabes? –comentó Lea algo enojada- Y, es más, ¿cómo puedes pensar que para mí fue un juego? ¿Estás segura de eso? –dijo subiendo el tono de voz-

-Es la única explicación que supe darle al hecho de que no intentaste ponerte en contacto conmigo.

-Lo intenté Dianna, de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca dieron resultado –se levantó y corrió hacia su bolso, sacando su cartera del mismo, y abriéndola en un claro gesto de violencia.- si hubieras sido un juego, ¿para qué me molestaría en guardar y llevar conmigo esto, Dianna?

La rubia abrió los ojos, asombrada. No podía creer, que, tantos años después, Lea aun conservara esa pequeña etiqueta. Levantó los ojos, sorprendida, y suspiró.

-Lo siento… creo que debemos hablarlo más relajadamente.


	6. Bed

**Lo primerísimo de todo, pedir disculpas por desaparecer de la faz de fanfiction sin avisar, pero entré en el denominado BLOQUEO que me impedía escribir nada, estaba completamente sin ideas. Pero de unos días atrás a hoy he recuperado la inspiración, escribiendo varios capítulos de este fic y otros proyecto de varios estilos. Con lo que quiero decir que vuelve "Mi aire serás tú" con más fuerza y más ganas que nunca, ya que tengo un colchón de capítulos importante para garantizar la actualización. Así que nada, releeros los capítulos anteriores, recordar la trama y espero que os guste lo nuevo! Un beso!**

CAPÍTULO 6.

Dianna se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, a oscuras, pero sin cerrar los ojos. Simplemente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación mantenida algunos minutos atrás.

No podía entender como con unas míseras palabras se hubiera derrumbado todo lo que llevaba años construyendo. Durante aquel largo tiempo su corazón se había encargado de fabricar una coraza que le protegiera de cualquier tipo de daño. Era cariñosa, amable y se hacía querer, pero le costaba muchísimo dejar entrar a nadie dentro de su corazón. Se negaba a sufrir de nuevo.

Se había enamorado sólo una vez en su vida, y había sido de la mujer que ahora se encontraba recostada a su lado, pero había salido mal parada. Peor de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Aún recordaba las noches de su adolescencia, en las que esperaba inútilmente que, al despertar, hubieran llegado noticias suyas. Pero nunca se dio la situación. Escribía cartas, que nunca parecían llegar.

Hasta que, un día, se cansó. Decidió pasar página. Borrar definitivamente de su vida y de su cabeza a Lea Michele. Pero nunca creyó que sería tan difícil.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que tomó la decisión, y, hasta ese día, creía tenerlo completamente conseguido.

Creía que la barrera a su corazón sería efectiva ante cualquier persona. Pero, una vez más, se equivocaba.

Cuando la vio esa tarde en el estudio, no la reconoció, o no quiso reconocerla, dudaba de sí misma. Pero en el momento en el que se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído aquel apodo que compartían no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco inigualable, destrozando todas y cada una de las barreras formadas durante ocho años.

Desde aquel momento había hecho lo imposible por tener un rato a solas con ella, queriendo comprobar que seguía siendo la misma.

Y no sabía si se arrepentía de aquello. La conversación había desembocado irremediablemente en lo ocurrido ocho años atrás, y el rencor que sentía la rubia salió a la luz. Pero las palabras de Lea hicieron que se derrumbara todo aquello en lo que había creído. Ya no tenía motivo alguno para odiarla.

(Flashback)

_-No lo entiendo, Lea… si me querías, ¿por qué no supe nada más de ti cuando acabó el campamento? –dijo Dianna con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, sentada en el borde de la cama._

_-Lo intenté… Di, lo intenté de todas las formas posibles. Pero había perdido tu dirección durante el viaje, debí traspapelarla, y nada más llegar a Nueva York me mudé a otro apartamento junto a mis padres. –se sentó junto a la rubia- investigué por todas partes, buscando algo que me llevara a ti, pero no lo conseguí._

_-Pero Lea, me lo prometiste –dijo Dianna, ya llorando abundantemente. Lea levantó su rostro, haciendo que la mirara, y limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos, suavemente, dejando caricias al mismo tiempo- pensaba que te habías olvidado de todo, que para ti no había sido más que un juego…_

_Lea abrió los ojos, como claro signo de incredulidad._

_-¿Cómo podías pensar eso, Dianna? Fuiste lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ese momento… -dijo con un suspiro y bajó ligeramente la cabeza- y hasta ahora._

(Fin del flashback)

Dianna suspiró. Se movió en la cama, quedando de espaldas a Lea, que parecía dormir plácidamente.

Después de esa discusión las cosas se habían calmado bastante, y habían hablado como personas civilizadas. Las sonrisas y complicidades habían comenzado a aflorar palabra a palabra entre las dos, y era algo que agradecían ambas.

Lea había convencido a Dianna para que se quedara a pasar la noche en el hotel, ya que era demasiado tarde como para salir en coche, y, aunque se mostraba algo reacia al principio, finalmente la rubia aceptó.

Pero no tardó en arrepentirse de tomar aquella decisión, especialmente cuando Lea salió del baño con un short negro que se ceñía completamente a sus piernas y una diminuta camiseta. No pudo evitar que su vista se mantuviera completamente fija en ella, como si todo lo demás existente en la habitación desapareciera de golpe.

Y seguía arrepintiéndose de aquello, notando su respiración al otro lado de la cama, mucho más cerca de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Lea se revolvió en sueños, girándose hacia la rubia y abrazándose a su cintura, lo que provocó una contracción inmediata en Dianna. No podía girarse, apenas podía moverse, y el olor de la morena comenzaba a inundarla.

Por una parte se sentía feliz, Lea no había jugado con ella, lo que habían sentido aquel verano fue real, y ahora tenía por delante un tiempo precioso junto a ella. Pero no podía evitar también sentir miedo. Ambas se habían convertido en completas extrañas, y, aun así, habían acabado compartiendo cama y abrazadas.

No sabía si aquello podía ser un punto en su contra, ya que acababan de reencontrarse, no sabían apenas de la vida actual de la otra, y todo podría ser que estuviesen hablando de un pasado ya completamente olvidado.

Miró el reloj de su móvil. No podía faltar demasiado para que comenzara a amanecer. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se relajó, cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, con la esperanza de que, al despertar, ella, seguiría a su lado.

Lentamente, fue notando que los músculos de la persona a la que abrazaba se relajaban, dando paso a una respiración pausada, lenta, evidencia clara de que la rubia había caído al fin en un profundo sueño. Lea abrió los ojos, completamente despierta.

En ningún momento de la noche había logrado conciliar el sueño. El olor de la rubia era demasiado embriagante para ella como para perderse cada segundo que podía deleitarse con él, durmiendo.

Acarició levemente la cintura que rodeaba con su brazo, rozando la piel que dejaba libre la pequeña camiseta que le había prestado a Dianna para descansar, y que había logrado que sus ojos no se despegaran de su espalda y vientre durante toda la noche. No podía creer como, después de tantos años, las sensaciones sentidas siguieran tan a flor de piel.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y pensó en su vida hasta hacía tres días. Un nombre le vino a la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Theo. Si antes de reencontrarse con Dianna, tenía dudas de su relación, ahora no encontraba ni un solo motivo por el que quisiera continuar a su lado.

Al ver de nuevo a la rubia recordó sentimientos que, en ningún momento Theo le había provocado, causando esto un sentimiento de miedo y remordimiento en su interior.

También se había sumado la duda a las reacciones que su cerebro había sentido con la reaparición de Dianna en su vida. ¿Realmente merecía la pena seguir con Theo, manteniendo algo que ya estaba muerto? Además… no sabía si la rubia se encontraba en pareja, o soltera, ni si los sentimientos de aquel verano podían resurgir en ella. Quizá… quizá mereciera la pena saltar al vacío.

Lentamente, y rozando la suave y blanca piel de Dianna, Lea se fue relajando, hasta dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro. La más amplia desde ocho años atrás.


	7. Call

**Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero que guste!**

**La próxima actualización será el sábado en principio. Gracias por firmar! :)**

CAPÍTULO 7.

Pequeños rayos de sol se abrían paso entre las ranuras que se encontraban en la persiana, iluminando la habitación de forma tenue, pero intensificándose con el paso de los minutos.

Comenzaban a molestar en los párpados de la morena que yacía sobre el colchón, abrazada a la cintura de una rubia que la miraba fijamente. Abría los ojos muy lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de esta, sobresaltándose brevemente al no recordar la noche anterior, mas relajándose rápidamente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? –preguntó Lea estirándose, retirando al fin el abrazo de la rubia, que, como si sintiera frío después de perder el calor de la cantante, se acercó inconscientemente a ella.

-No lo sé… perdí la noción del tiempo… Aunque sé que sí dormí, y bastante bien, por cierto –dijo sonriendo también Dianna.

Realmente llevaba cerca de una hora mirando dormir a Lea, simplemente admirando sus facciones y sonriendo para sí misma, a la vez que dejaba a su mente divagar.

Había hecho lo mismo que acostumbraba a hacer, noche tras noche en el campamento. Allí, siempre despertaba minutos antes que Lea y se dedicaba simplemente a admirarla.

Y había decidido que, si se habían reencontrado después de tanto tiempo y habían solucionado los rencores del pasado, sólo podía significar una cosa: algo en el destino las obligaba a estar juntas.

Sí era cierto que apenas conocía nada de la nueva Lea, pero dudaba mucho que algo pudiera desagradarla dentro de aquella pequeña mujer que dormía abrazada a su cintura.

Por eso, quería comenzar de cero, intentar reconquistarla, sin prisa, lentamente, pero sin pausa.

Lea sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Dianna, que lo recibió gratamente, agradeciéndolo con una caricia en el brazo de la morena.

-Buenos días –susurró Lea, mirándole a los ojos.

-Hola –respondió la rubia aun sonriendo- ¿descansaste bien tú?

-Sí, dormí maravillosamente –dijo la cantante riendo ligeramente. -¿Qué hora es?

Dianna miró el reloj de su teléfono, el cual había dejado encima de la mesilla. Al observar la hora abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó inmediatamente de la cama.

-Joder, Lea, son las doce, y en menos de una hora debemos estar en el estudio, que hoy comenzamos las grabaciones del piloto. –dijo buscando la ropa que traía el día anterior, con la intención de vestirse rápidamente.

-¿las doce? Ryan nos mata. Espera un momento. –se levantó velozmente de la cama y se dirigió a su armario.

Lo abrió y rebuscó entre las prendas que había colocado allí al vaciar la maleta. Finalmente sacó un vestido color canela y unas medias marrones y se lo lanzó a Dianna, que la miraba desde la puerta del baño.

-Date un ducha y ponte esto, no tenemos tiempo para que te vayas a casa –dijo Lea introduciéndose de nuevo en su armario, buscando esta vez un atuendo correcto para ella. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse sin ninguna réplica por parte de la rubia.

No le extrañó, ya que Dianna siempre había sido así, obediente ante lo lógico. Pero si algo no cuadraba dentro de sus planes o de lo que ella entendía por correcto, podía convertirse en la persona más cabezota del universo.

Al fin encontró unos jeans algo desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, algo cómodo para ir a grabar, teniendo en cuenta los numerosos cambios de vestuario que tendría que realizar según su guion.

Escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, e intentó hacer algo para entretenerse mientras la rubia terminaba se asearse. Alcanzó el guion del primer día, con la intención de repasarlo. Lo conocía perfectamente, y lo tenía ensayado, pero nunca venía mal una última revisión. A fin de cuentas, serían las primeras escenas que tenía en la serie, y quería causar buena impresión.

Comenzó a leer algunas de las escenas que le tocaban rodar ese día, y recordó que le tocaba grabar una con Dianna esa misma tarde. Observó el diálogo que ya conocía, pero lo miró con otros ojos. Esta vez sabía que aquellos insultos y malas miradas que la capitana de las animadoras profería a su personaje serían realizados por Dianna. No pudo evitar comenzar a reír, pensando en lo curioso de la situación.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una Dianna ya vestida con la ropa de Lea, y con algo de vergüenza. La newyorkina dejó de reír inmediatamente, quedándose embelesada observando a la rubia que se mantenía bajo el marco de la puerta.

El vestido que a Lea le solía quedar por la rodilla, a Dianna le quedaba bastante más arriba, debido a su diferencia de altura, dejando ver sus largas piernas estilizadas con las medias que le había prestado. Nunca pensó que aquel vestido pudiese parecer tan sexy.

Finalmente, fue Dianna quien rompió el silencio.

-Tienes el baño libre para ducharte si quieres –sonrió tímidamente, siendo consciente de las miradas que le estaba dedicando la morena- yo te espero aquí fuera.

Lea asintió, aun en silencio y se introdujo en el baño. Una vez dentro sacudió la cabeza. No había podido evitar alterarse al ver a la rubia con ese vestido, estaba preciosa. El calor subió a sus mejillas, haciendo que se ruborizase.

Reaccionó rápidamente, y se quitó la ropa que solía usar para dormir, metiéndose en la ducha. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, notando como las pequeñas gotas se empezaban a deslizar por su bronceada piel.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua corriese sobre su cuerpo, y la imagen de Dianna apareció de nuevo en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía estar así en apenas un día? Abrió ligeramente los ojos y giró la manivela del grifo, desviándola hacia el señalador del agua fría. Suspiró al notar el cambio de temperatura en su piel, pero, realmente, le vendría bien.

Mientras, fuera de la habitación, Dianna revisaba su teléfono, algo nerviosa. Todo estaba siendo demasiado surrealista, pero le gustaba como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. Simplemente le quedaba esperar a que los sentimientos siguieran su curso.

De repente, escuchó una vibración, como si de un móvil se tratara. Venía del escritorio, y se acercó, descubriendo el teléfono de Lea, que vibraba sin cesar. En la pantalla, el nombre Theo en mayúsculas.

No contestó al teléfono, dejando que vibrara, mas, inmediatamente, la llamada se repitió. Descolgó el auricular y contestó tímidamente.

-¿Diga?

-¿Lea? ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Te he estado llamando, estaba preocupado.

-Eh… no, perdona, no soy Lea, ella se está duchando, ¿con quién hablo?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú y que haces con el teléfono de mi novia? ¿Y mejor aún, qué haces en su hotel? –dijo Theo notablemente enojado mientras el rostro de Dianna ensombrecía por momentos.

-¿Tu… tu novia? Disculpa, soy una compañera de elenco, simplemente vine a recogerla, está terminando de arreglarse y tenemos un poco de prisa, yo le aviso de tu llamado, ¿ok?- y colgó, sin dejar tiempo a que Theo dijera nada más.

Dejó el teléfono donde lo había encontrado, y comenzó a organizar sus cosas. Cuando lo tenía todo listo, se abrió la puerta del baño, dando paso a una renovada Lea, que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó-

-Claro… -contestó desganada la rubia. Lea se acercó y se sujetó de su brazo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Dianna suspiró. Esta vez se había equivocado, y tenía claro que a partir de ese día, todas y cada una de las jornadas de trabajo iban a ser muy muy largas.

**Twitter: Paolita_Abril**


End file.
